


Please Don't Take Off My Mask

by Maiitaba



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe- Kurusu Akira Has A Palace, Alternate Universe- Kurusu Akira and Ren Amamiya Are Twin Brothers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Kurusu Akira, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Relationships might come later, Shadow Kurusu Akira - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiitaba/pseuds/Maiitaba
Summary: 4/12 UPDATE: I edited the prologue a bit and have rewritten some parts. Hopefully, I can post the new version of Chapter 1 by the end of this week. :)4/16 UPDATE: I completed the rewrite of Chapter 1!"Yellow eyes penetrate him through a black and white birdlike domino mask, a deadpan expression on the figure’s face. His outfit was quite unusual and by some means alluring. He donned a stygian ankle-length tailcoat, the slightest motion was enough to make it swish. Underneath his coat, he wore a high-necked waistcoat and black pants tucked inside brown-black winklepickers. A pair of wine red gloves completed his eccentric attire. Ren wasn’t sure whether to be more concerned about this robber being a cosplayer or having a weird fashion sense. As Ren further observed, a horrid realization overcame him.The figure’s entire body was enveloped in a mauve haze, casting a dark shadow. Like flames from a fire, the semi-transparent haze uncontrollably quivers close to the figure."In which Akira Kurusu has a palace.(Akira Kurusu and Ren Amamiya are twins.Potentially a New Game+ AU.)





	1. Prologue: Where Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

> Akira Kurusu is the Persona protagonist, Ren Amamiya is his twin brother.  
The prologue is a flashback to before Akira has to leave for Tokyo.

A black haired teen stood at the doorway of a bedroom. He’d been lingering for quite some time. The walls of the room were mostly bare, aside from a single poster of a popular video game. A clock had been removed from its place, the shelf above a well-made bed had been emptied, and white clothing hangers inside an open sliding closet held nothing. The only furniture in the room was the aforementioned bed, a wide dresser, a desk, and a flat-screen T.V. planted on a T.V. stand. There was a black PS4 next to the T.V. which had been collecting dust for quite some time.

Hunched over a large cardboard box in the middle of the room was another black haired teen. He was wearing glasses even though he didn’t need them to see. Personal belongings were neatly packed in the box. Several pairs of pants and shirts surrounded the teen, most likely the last items to be put in the box.

The teen standing in the doorway paused before speaking. “...Do you need help, Akira?”

No response.

Frowning, the twin wonders if he should leave the other alone. His brother was stubborn, cheeky, and somewhat mischievous at times. Yet, he’s also thoughtful and kind-hearted. If Akira saw someone in need of help, he would help them, no questions asked. 

So... why had he assaulted that man…? 

“Mom and Dad went out. You and I both know how they would react if they saw me helping you…will you let me help you?”

More silence. Painful silence.

“Please… Akira...” the twin’s voice softened.

The teen at the doorway was ready to give up. It was clear that Akira wanted to be left alone. Then, he heard a small, sorrowful sniffle. The kind where you wouldn’t want anyone hearing you and your emotions are repressed. Once you’re sure no one is nearby to hear, you finally break and your true emotions flow. You cry and cry, longing for someone to save you. However, at the same time, you don’t want to be saved. You’ll lie there and feel as if the torment will never end.

Akira whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Oh God, Ren… What have I done?”

Upon hearing his brother sound so broken, Ren was immediately by Akira’s side. Ren unhurriedly moved Akira’s body onto his lap. The teen with glasses held onto his brother with a vice grip and uncontrollably bawled. Ren returned the embrace, unshed tears in his eyes. Hot tears streamed down Akira’s flushed face, wetting Ren’s shirt. Ren couldn’t care less. He never felt so furious, so miserable in his entire life. Angered by the world for treating his brother with such cruelty, even though he doesn’t deserve it. Saddened by his own parents because despite what Akira did to impress and make them love him, they were disappointed by their very own son. Can’t they see how much Akira is in pain? Can’t they see he’s trying his best?

Deafening silence accompanied by quiet sobs caused a somber atmosphere inside the bedroom. 

Ren gently whispered, “Look at me, Akira.”

Instead, Akira buried his face deeper into Ren’s shoulder.

“Despite what happened, I will always believe you. The brother I know couldn’t have done this. I just wish that our parents...”

Ren paused.

“You’re gonna get through this. You’re so strong, Akira. Even though I’m older, I really look up to you. And… you're not alone either.”

Ren felt more than heard another sob. He fell silent.

_I’m sorry Akira. I’ve… failed as an older brother, huh? I should’ve gone with you that evening… Still, would I have been able to change anything...?_

Ren held on to a belief that this hellish nightmare would end. Soon, their parents will come to love the son they’ve pushed aside for so long. Even though it seemed near impossible, Ren held on tight. Akira’s situation has escalated too far out of his reach.

In time, Akira’s heavy sobbing quieted to soft whimpers. Akira pulled away from Ren’s embrace. Ren reluctantly let go, hoping his words reached his brother.

_I’m running through a massive and complicated maze. No matter what path I choose or what corner to turn, I end up at a dead end. Forever this cycle will repeat. My choices never matter. The ending is inescapable. Why bother with trying anymore? Clearly, my actions have no effect on them. Mother and Father think that I am a burden and that fact won’t change. And Ren… he’s lying to me. I know it. He hates me too. Life will always be hell... as it should be. _

Over time, an icy wall formed around Akira’s heart. The true feelings the teen felt were shut away. Enduring his unloving parents for so long… Akira isn’t used to being loved. 

He yearns for love. To feel.

How many times has he kept bottled up emotions inside? Countless times he’s attempted to release them. Someone was bound to notice, right? Then, it dawned on him, he’d have to trust others if he let them in. Poor Akira can’t handle the thought of someone seeing who he truly is. Betrayal is feasible. Akira can only trust himself. Although he knows it’s not healthy, he will keep the feelings inside and bury them deep.

Trembling, Akira finally musters enough confidence to speak. “...If it’s not too much to ask, can you fold the clothes on the ground and place them inside the box? I’m going to grab some clear tape.” 

Ren nods.

Before Akira stands, Ren reaches out and gently clutches his brother’s arm. He gives little squeeze and smiles at Akira’s flushed and tear-stained face.

“I know I don’t say it a lot, but I love you.”

_Lies._

“I love you too, Ren.”

Ren’s eyes land on the PS4 on the ground. “Since you’re leaving for Tokyo tomorrow, can we do something together? ...We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just- I want to spend time with my brother. It’s going to be a long time until we see each other again…”

Akira wipes his bloodshot eyes and follows his brother’s gaze. His bottom lip quivered. “Let’s play a videogame… like we used to.”

They share a smile. A smile hiding their lies.

…

Late at night, Ren trudged to the bathroom. He had managed to overhear a conversation involving both his parents and Akira. Thoughts about the conversation clouded his thinking and made his stomach lurch. 

He and Akira spent the past few hours playing video games. Akira displayed a look of joy as the two brothers spent time attempting to beat the same level over and over. Granted, his eyes were still red from crying, but Ren couldn’t help but notice his brother smiling. In time, they beat the difficult level; Akira’s smile broadened. Genuine smiles were rare nowadays and the fact that Ren caused this made him feel warm inside. That warm feeling didn’t last for long however, as the front door of the house opened from below.

“Amamiya! Kurusu! We’re home!” A voice shouted. The sound of loud thumping heels approached the room as a woman with sleek raven hair and fair skin appeared. Natural makeup enhanced her young and beautiful face. Light from the ceiling cascaded on shiny diamond stud earrings and a gold pendant necklace. She wore an elegant lengthy white halter dress which paired well with her slim hourglass shape.

Her beauty on the outside concealed her darkness on the inside. A frown appeared on her face as soon as she saw her two sons. “What did your father and I say about playing video games on a school night, Ren? If your homework is done, then you can use your free time to study instead of wasting it.” Her frown deepened when she turned to address Akira, “And you. Your father and I will have a long talk. Hopefully, now you’ve learned to stay out of the affairs of adults. Why must you continue to oppose us? You’re a disgrace to the family name. I thought you were better than this, Akira.”

Ren stole a glance at his brother. Akira lowered his head, biting his lip. Unkempt black hair covered his eyes, making his expression unreadable. One of his hands clenched and unclenched the white shirt he wore. It took all of Ren’s willpower to stay quiet. If he said something to defend his brother, Akira’s punishment would worsen and Ren would be disciplined as well. Finding himself at fault and unable to help, Ren moved his gaze to the floor. A wave of inferiority washed through both teens.

Time seemed to drag on forever until Ren hesitantly left the room. 

The feeling of unloving, of pure hatred, was back. And although his mother was there, the feeling of animosity and disappointment told Akira he was alone. How come it feels more awful than the other times he’s felt this way? Then, he remembered. His brother. His dear brother who loved him so much. His dear brother who was always there by Akira’s side no matter what.

_No… that isn’t right. _

His deceiving brother, Ren, who leaves him. His deceiving brother couldn't care less about him. Akira has nobody on his side in this fight. No one to come to his aid. Everything and everyone was against himself. 

It was like a knife stabbed him, twisting deeper into his skin. The teen with glasses clutched at the soft material that hid the invisible injury, half expecting blood to pour on his white shirt. Akira had his hand on his heart, aching from enduring misfortune, disdain, and rejection. The icy wall surrounding Akira’s heart expanded as his heart throbbed.

Akira’s mother raised an eyebrow at her son, oblivious to the turmoil happening inside him. “Stop messing around. We’re going downstairs.” The unloving adult snagged his wrist from the same hand which held his heart and restrained him from writhing. Akira didn’t fight back. There was no reason to.

Downstairs and waiting for Akira was a lanky adult man, his father. Just like his mother, he had fair skin and dark wavy hair styled in a two-block cut. He wore a black coat, a white button-down dress shirt, and gray dress pants. His father is the spitting image of Akira and Ren. The only difference among them in terms of looks was that their father wore glasses, the same as Akira. That was the end of similarities, however. Their father works at an office. Neglecting his sons in order to drown himself in work, their so-called father is never home. On the occasions that he is home, he busies himself with more work and locks the door of his office to prevent anyone from interrupting him. Akira can’t remember the last time he spoke with his father that didn’t end up becoming a lecture.

Akira gazed forward, disoriented and absent. Gray eyes fixed onto nothing. It was as if he couldn’t see in front of him. He was blind and helpless. Akira’s throat felt parched- he hasn’t said a word ever since his parents came home- and he thought he should drink water, or anything really. Then again, any attempt at talking or convincing never worked with his parents. Akira swallowed. Like the rebellious teenager he is, Akira tuned out their words. They always said the same things. Why would this time be any different?

_Why can’t you be more like your brother?_

_You’re a useless child._

_If this keeps up, we’re going to throw you out. _

_We wish you were never born. We wouldn’t need to waste our time on you._

_Isn’t there anything you’re good at?_

_A passing grade? We didn’t raise you to earn that. If you get 100%, maybe then we’ll be proud of you._

_You’d be dead if it wasn’t for us, you ungrateful brat._

Multiple voices belonging to Akira’s parents resounded in his ears. As much as he begged for them to stop, the castigating and belittling became louder. Akira’s desperate cries were muffled by the sea of voices.

Suddenly, a shout broke through the endless uproar followed by a painful impact. The voices stopped altogether and Akira dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. Visibly disturbed and confused, Akira clutched his stomach. He tasted acid in his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he resisted the urge to vomit.

Akira’s father sneered and flexed his knuckles. “I would advise you to listen when we’re talking to you. You’ll be sorry if you don’t.”

Akira’s eyes widened as tears slowly fall. With no other options available, he met the disapproving eyes of his father. His father should’ve left him alone with the voices. At least they were easier to endure.

Shaking his head, Akira’s father continued. “This is your last chance to prove yourself. Your mother and I are still in disbelief that our son, a member of the Amamiya-Kurusu family, made a fool of himself and is now on probation. If you happen to screw up your opportunity at redemption, this will be the last time we ever consider you our son. Do you understand?”

His mother commanded. “Answer us, now.”

Throat still dry, Akira unsteadily nodded and expected the conversation to end at that.

“You’ll be heading to Yongen-Jaya first thing in the morning and be under the custody of Sojiro Sakura from then on.” Akira’s mother clarified. “Don’t dawdle and don’t get into any more trouble when you’re looking for his house. A friend of ours is a regular at his cafe and- Well, you don’t need to know. If you understand that, then head up to bed.”

Akira’s father crossed his arms. “We’ll wake you up so you don’t miss the train.”

Akira’s father excused himself from the conversation and made his way upstairs. His mother followed shortly after. The teen didn’t know how long he’d been holding his breath until he deeply breathed in and out. Then, he stumbled to the kitchen after double-checking his parents were in their room. Hands trembling, he reached up to open a cupboard to get a glass cup and almost dropped it. Recovering from his panic, Akira dispenses water from the fridge. Akira downed the cool liquid, alleviating his dry throat. A few water droplets trickle down Akira’s chin and under his shirt.

Exiting the bathroom, Ren made sure he was as quiet as a mouse when descending the stairs. Just to be safe, he checked each step to guarantee they wouldn’t create any noise before tiptoeing on them. The hall light was off, so Ren used the light coming from the kitchen doorway as his guide.

Without noise, he backed up against the wall. He swiftly peeked inside the kitchen.

He didn’t expect what he would see next. An uneasy pit formed in his stomach. He wanted to run to safety, but his legs wouldn’t allow him to.

_Who or what the hell is that…?_

Behind Akira was a figure emitting a negative aura. Ren couldn’t help but be drawn to the individual. It was as if the atmosphere created by the… figure (Ren refused to acknowledge the fact that this “thing” might be some kind of supernatural being) affected whoever saw it. Resentment, unhappiness, loneliness, exclusion, and other awful emotions overwhelm Ren. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Something felt odd. Something was missing. 

The figure… didn’t seem hostile. If they did, Ren would most likely feel some sort of unfriendly feeling inside himself. The figure was right behind Akira, almost touching him, and wasn't aware of Ren. 

Yet.

For all that Ren knows, if the figure felt malicious, he’d attack by now. Somehow, this made Ren relax. He figured he was hallucinating and was about to sneak away. That is until the figure turned around. A familiar feeling of dread hits him. Hard. Fear cripples him and he’s unable to move.

Yellow eyes penetrate him through a black and white birdlike domino mask, a deadpan expression on the figure’s face. His outfit was quite unusual and by some means alluring. He donned a stygian ankle-length tailcoat, the slightest motion was enough to make it swish. Underneath his coat, he wore a high-necked waistcoat and black pants tucked inside brown-black winklepickers. A pair of wine red gloves completed his eccentric attire. Ren wasn’t sure whether to be more concerned about this robber being a cosplayer or having a weird fashion sense. As Ren further observed, a horrid realization overcame him.

The figure’s entire body was enveloped in a mauve haze, casting a dark shadow. Like flames from a fire, the semi-transparent haze uncontrollably quivers close to the figure. 

The most unexpected thing about this situation which really unsettled Ren wasn’t the figure’s costume or the shadows surrounding him. Ren feels as though he’s looking at a mirror and sees himself, or rather, he sees his brother. The same unkempt black hair. The same eyes, but bright yellow. The same facial features. The same stature.

He cautiously comes out of hiding. If he’s forced to fight then so be it. Ren swears he’s not going crazy, pinching himself so he’d be released from this nightmare, yet the shadowy figure didn’t disappear. Saying he was bewildered and alarmed was an understatement. What he felt couldn’t be described in words.

“Ren...?”

The shadowy figure disappears instantaneously as Akira turns around to find his brother staring at him in horror. 

Blinking rapidly, Ren’s eyes darted around the kitchen. 

“He’s gone...?” Ren quietly mutters to himself. Akira strains his ears to hear him.

Setting the empty cup on the counter beside him, Akira asks. “What are you talking about…?”

Startled, Ren attempts to dodge Akira’s question. “It’s nothing, r-really! I thought someone was robbing us, you scared me Akira!”

Ren approaches Akira. The teen wearing glasses backs away. Unmistakably hurt by this, Ren stops. There’s a moment of tense silence before he speaks.

“Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Akira repeats. His expression hardens and he can’t stop himself from shouting. “Don’t ask such a stupid question when you know damn well that I’m far from okay!”

Ren winces. Closing the distance between them, he places his hands on Akira’s tense shoulders. “...I heard what Mom and Dad said. You don’t deserve to be treated like you’re some nobody. I want to help you in any way I can.”

Ren’s kind words only fueled Akira’s frustration. “You’re lying. You say you want to “help” me, yet you never do anything! How many times have you heard our parents say uncaring and heartless things to me? Or how about the times when they compare me to you? Does it ever cross your mind to step in? Where were you when I needed you?”

When Akira shot him an accusing gaze, Ren averted his eyes. “What are you saying? I’ve always been trying to help you! Maybe you’re so caught up in the blame that you don’t realize that I’m trying my best.”

Akira grits his teeth and forcibly removes Ren’s hands from his shoulders. “Look who’s talking! Mother and Father adore you. You’re their precious son who has to have everything in the world. You’re a coward. You don’t want them to begin treating you like they’ve been treating me.”

“You’re wrong,” Ren growls. “...Mom and Dad are right about you. You’re a sad, good-for-nothing. You constantly beg for their attention. Haven’t you ever thought they’re bothered by you? You have a roof under your head. Dinner is always on the table. You have a mom, a dad, a brother. We sacrifice so much for you, and yet you’re unhappy. You’re so selfish! Is that why you assaulted that man? That you thought being in prison was your only escape?! I take back what I said before. I wish you were never born... I hate you, Akira! Go ahead! Enjoy your new life and leave us behind! WE DON’T NEED YOU ANYWAY!!”

Ren covered his mouth, suddenly feeling sick. Anger took control and made him exaggerate his words. Knowing he was at fault, he hesitantly looked at Akira.

Akira’s shoulders sagged. His entire body trembled. He constantly sniffled, attempting to keep the hot tears welling up in his eyes at bay. An involuntary whimper escaped his lips.

“Shit. I’m-” 

Akira’s body wracked with an onslaught of sobs. 

“Maybe I-I’m meant to be alone-” His sentence was cut off as he stifled his cries. Pain laced his tone. “I-I never asked for it to be like this… I can’t… I can’t do this anymore… I thought I could trust you!”

“Akira, I’m so-”

“Shut. Up.”

“Aki-”

“SHUT UP!”

Akira pushes Ren out of his way and sprints upstairs. Below, Ren achingly shouts after him. But he doesn’t pursue Akira. He doesn’t have the heart to. He doesn’t deserve to.

Ren collapses to the ground, sobbing.

_It’s all my fault... _


	2. Chapter One: The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe summer is over... it went by so quickly. Anyway, I'm contemplating whether this fanfic should take place during the game or after the game. Again, I haven't finished Persona yet, but I'm on the final palace. I'm probably gonna get the Royal when it comes out too. I can't get enough of this game, it's so good!
> 
> I might add more to this chapter later, so watch out for that.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been busy with school. :\

Akira opens his eyes and finds himself in endless darkness, vulnerable if something were to attack him. It was too dark to distinguish his surroundings, so his only choice was to rely on his other senses until he found a way out. Ripples form underneath him as he cautiously takes a step. He braces himself to drop underwater and holds his breath while pinching his nose. Surprised he was still afloat, Akira takes another tentative step forward, then another, before continuing. 

Something similar to this also occurs in the Metaverse. Whenever the Phantom Thieves stealthy explore a Palace, the flooring beneath them distorts in a rippling effect with every step. On account of the Metaverse manifesting due to having desires, one could say it’s an alternative reality beyond understanding. A universe where one’s cognition comes to light, and as previously mentioned, their desires and true intentions emerge.

Much of the Metaverse is shrouded in mystery, even to Morgana, who holds vast knowledge of it. Without him, or any of the thieves really, they would’ve never been able to accomplish such great tasks in the past year. Ever since Akira moved to live at Leblanc and met the diverse members of the Phantom Thieves, he’s never felt so happy in his life. Living in a family where you’re treated as an outcast, Akira didn’t create many fond memories, and the memories he does have of home are awful and unpleasant. Thinking about his family is enough to upset him. Nobody from his family has contacted him, not even a simple “Hello, how are you doing?”. Akira’s a little bothered and hurt because his family doesn’t seem to care about how he’s doing, especially when he’s been away for so long. 

He dismisses the thought. 

_ I need to focus. _

Akira halts. Honestly, he liked the darkness. Darkness helps the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse, allowing them to use the element of surprise to ambush Shadows when they least expect it. Something is calming about darkness when you gaze through the windows of the cafe attic you’re currently living in. The source of light comes from the moon and the stars; a beautiful mix of light and dark. It’s tranquil aside from the bustling below, crickets chirping, and the occasional hoot from an owl.

Akira was all too used to being alone and kept to himself. To him, the dark was comforting. The dark was a friend. His favorite part of the day was night. Akira would sink into his welcoming bed, cover himself in a blanket, and stare at the dark. He forgets about the events that happened that day, good or bad. Even if it’s for a while, this was an escape from reality. Mere moments later, Akira’s eyes would become heavy until he’s unable to keep them open any longer and sleep takes over his entire body.

A part of Akira longs to stay in the dark forever, but he can’t. He won’t. What would the Phantom Thieves be without their leader? And what about the other people he aided? Abandoning them isn’t an option.

_ I'm not like my family.  _

He truly cares for the companions he's made strong bonds with throughout his probation, canceling his own plans to hang out when someone invites him. Friendship is a new concept to Akira, but he’s positive he’s learning little by little. He has others who willingly listen to him and talk to him. They understand him and like him for himself.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a faint light flashes. The source of light is leaking from a door. As Akira approaches the door he recognizes a familiar sign reading 'open'. He waits with bated breath, hand on the door handle. Then, he pulls the door open and walks in. Shutting the door behind him, the bell chimes. 

The light slightly flickers. Scraps of papers littered the entire floor as well as broken pieces of coffee cups and plates. The cups that held napkins were spilled on the tables. The booth chairs seemed to have been deliberately knocked over and the items that are supposed to be on the booth, such as the wired telephone and the coffee maker, were nowhere to be found. Above the jars containing various spices, some of which were uncovered, the doors of the cupboards hung open.

A cold chill comes over Akira. The fridge was left open. He avoids stepping on the shards of glass on the ground to the back and slams the door shut. 

Another light. This time, it was bright and coming from the cafe attic. Just as Akira is about to leave this unsettling version of Leblanc, two unintelligible figures emerge from an eruption of dark liquids.

_ You worthless piece of shit! What were you thinking?! We don't have this kind of money! _

Akira swiftly turns around. A man's voice.

No, his father's.

He has dull golden eyes. 

_ Shadows...?! This is impossible! I'm not in the metaverse right now... What's going on...? _

The light is intensifying. His escape is so close. Yet, his legs suddenly become as heavy as rocks and he falls to his knees. In an attempt to pick himself up, he’s betrayed by his own body and falls again. 

_ Why can’t I move? What’s wrong with me?! _

The other figure, a woman. His mother.

She has dull golden eyes too. 

_ You cause so much trouble for us! Why did we have to have you as our son?!  _

Akira takes a sharp breath and instead of trying to stand up again, he begins to back away from his slowly approaching parents. These words were all too familiar to Akira. He’s built up the endurance to listen and continue forward.

_ WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!! _

A third shadowy figure. Like a mirrored image, aside from the dull golden eyes.

Ren's furious yell echos throughout the darkness. His harsh words affected Akira more than anything his Mother and Father said. Growing up, Akira relied on Ren. Akira had nobody else since they wouldn’t believe what came out of his mouth. After learning first hand that you shouldn’t meddle in the affairs of others, he understood why. But his brother -maybe he didn’t realize it at the time- could’ve stepped in, could’ve done something. So why didn’t he?

Akira’s a broken record by repeating these thoughts. 

As a child, he used to believe Ren was different from his parents. Ren was Akira's only friend. At school, the other children would frequently bully Akira because of how strangely silent he was. However, his older brother protected Akira from them, sometimes getting injured himself. The two held long and thoughtful conversations. Ren informed Akira about the latest manga and Akira listened intently. While playing video games or watching anime, they’d mess around, laugh, playfully bicker, and rarely make the other cry. But, it never tore them apart. Whoever made the other angry or upset would apologize, and they’d go back to whatever they were doing. The only things close to fond memories of home are the memories he made with his brother.

_ Why did I ever trust him in the first place? _

Everything changed when they became teens. Ren stopped spending time with Akira, focusing more on his studies. If their parents were in the same room, Ren rarely spoke to Akira. Worst of all are the times Akira got lectured. There was one time that Ren encountered Akira in the hallway of their house. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but immediately stopped and quickly walked past him.

_ Ren is the same, secretly amused by my pain. They will pay for their sins. _

Suddenly, the lights went out. An unfamiliar voice whispers in a malicious tone from behind, but Akira doesn’t look back. Not wanting to hear anymore, he covers his ears. Three pairs of glowing eyes stare down at him. More voices break the silence and Akira’s unsure if it’s coming from the darkness or if he’s making them up. Hands shoot up from underneath and seize both of Akira’s legs. Akira kicks and struggles to break free, but their hold only tightened.

Without warning, his body begins to pass beneath the liquid floor. His courage vanishes and all he can do is panic and cry for help. 

_ No one will hear you. No one will help you. _

More hands wrapped around his chest and stomach, covered his eyes, and silenced his screams. 

By then though, Akira stopped fighting back. 

...

He wakes up in the attic of Leblanc.

Sweating from head to toe, Akira throws the bed covers off himself. Morgana -previously asleep beside Akira- is rudely awakened and jumps off the bed on instinct. He annoyingly meows, “Do you mind warning me next time you interrupt my beauty sleep?” Morgana looks up and doesn’t expect to see Akira look so miserable. Akira has his legs pulled close to him, face hidden by his crossed arms resting on his knees. He’s taking short breaths as if his life depends on it.

“Hey... is everything all right?” Morgana, now back on the bed, pads to the frazzled teen’s side. His tail flicks about in anticipation and he lightly places his paw on Akira’s leg. Akira winces. Morgana refrains from touching Akira again after that. 

Morgana doesn’t know what’s going through Akira’s mind right now, but he’s willing to be patient until Akira’s ready to talk. Noiseless moments pass as Akira’s breathing steadies. Head still buried in his arms, his voice comes out muffled, “-m fine.”

He wasn’t. Whatever frightened Akira and put him in this defensive state worried Morgana. The fact that Akira is pretending he’s okay adds to Morgana’s worry. Morgana tentatively asks, “Did you have a bad dream…?”

He recalls the nightmares he’s had of himself in Mementos, eyes emitting a golden glow, proof that he was a born a Shadow. When Morgana continued to have that nightmare, he felt more of an outcast than anyone else in the Phantom Thieves. Despite the hardships, Morgana is still certain that he is a human and isn’t so different from the other distinguished members of the Phantom Thieves. His cat form proved to be useful, but there were also certain things he couldn’t do. It's at those times that he felt useless. The feeling grew stronger when Futaba joined. Even when he found Haru and ran away, they chased after him. He was stubborn and refused to rejoin at first, but… they did promise him. Promised him they would help him become human again. Promised him he was a crucial member of the team.

Akira lifts his head and mumbles, “Mmh.” He rubs his eyes.

Morgana questions, “What was your dream about?”

Akira averts his gaze and shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Unconvinced, Morgana presses, “Are you sure...? You seem pretty rattled.”

“Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m alright.” Akira lifts himself off the bed and stretches. “I’m going downstairs to get some water.”

Morgana nods. The floorboard creaks as Akira shuffles toward the staircase. Now alone, Morgana reflects aloud, “Akira’s been here for almost a year now... It feels like forever since I met him, Ryuji, Lady Ann, and the rest of the thieves. I joined the Phantom Thieves to find a way to make me human again, but I never thought a group of teens could accomplish this much. I’ve trusted them since day one.” Morgana curls in on himself and frowns. “Knowing Akira, he probably doesn’t want to leave.”

_ Something's going on with him. I should tell the others. _

…

Downstairs, Akira takes a detour to the restroom. Thoughts about the dream, the voices, forcefully being pulled underneath, made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Trying not to recall the dream proves difficult. It just makes him think about it more. He squints at the reflection in the mirror. His normally composed gray eyes, now exhausted and cloudy, squinted back. Akira twists one of the handles of the sink and cold water rushes out. The water rushes into his cupped hands, then overflows into the sink. Akira splashes water on his face, washing away his exhaustion. As he exits the bathroom, small drops of water drip from his face.

Recognizable scents of the cafe drift in the air. Like always, he ate Sojiro’s curry in the morning. He downed the meal with coffee. Occasionally, he got text messages inviting him to hang out. Sojiro used to scold Akira and told him to finish eating. Akira would politely nod and do so. Then, he’d check the messages once he’s in the attic. Today was no different. Futaba sent Akira a message, asking Akira if he’d accompany her to Akihabara to buy a new game. In a way, Futaba is like a little sister to Akira. Akira also thinks of Sojiro as a fatherly figure. Had Sojiro not taken him in, the Phantom Thieves would have never formed. The three of them made a loving and semi-dysfunctional family. A family where Akira belonged.

Akira deeply sighed and pain tugs at his heart. Is he happy? Well, Akira wouldn’t be lying if he said yes. He’s no longer an outcast and he’s not alone. Yet, he felt alone… a quiet sadness. Sadness he refuses to share. He doesn’t want to worry anyone and be more of a burden than he already is. Maybe he’s just being selfish. He should be happy with what he has now.

His probation is almost over.

Akira will be leaving Leblanc, the Phantom Thieves, and his exciting new life behind to return to his old life. The life where he’s an outsider, alone, and not good enough. The life where he has to put on a mask and pretend.

_ It's not as if I've had a mask on my entire life. _

** *Pi, pi* **

Akira’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He unlocked the screen and was blinded by the red light. He squinted his eyes and saw a message from Ryuji. Of course, he out of all the thieves would be awake right now, most likely playing video games.

Ryuji: Yo Akira! You got any plans tomorrow?

A weak grin made its way to Akira’s face. He typed a reply.

Akira: Nope.

Akira: Why are you still awake?

Ryuji: I was playin’ that videogame you let me borrow. Just beat the last boss of the game. And holy shit, I did not think he was gonna be that tough!

Ryuji: Wanna hang at the arcade in Shibuya tomorrow? I asked Futaba and she’s gonna come too.

_ I have to make the most of my time here. _

Akira: Why not? I’ll meet you at Leblanc.

Ryuji: Hell yeah! See ya tomorrow then!

Slipping his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants, Akira goes to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water. He lifts the glass to his mouth and focuses on nothing in particular as he sips the cool liquid. Akira clears his throat, satisfied. Then, he goes to the sink and washes the glass. Sojiro doesn’t mind Akira using stuff from the cafe, as long as he cleans up after he’s done. After drying the glass cup and placing it back on the counter, Akira ascends the stairs.

Morgana is back on the bed, softly snoring. At the sight of Morgana, Akira’s whole body becomes heavy. He drags his feet to the bed, careful not to wake Morgana up a second time. Comfort washed over as his head hit the soft pillow. Pulling the light blanket close, he moved restlessly until his body was in the right position. It didn’t take long until he fell asleep.

…

Akira rubs at his eyes and sits up. He hears sounds coming from the T.V. downstairs, indicating Sojiro was there. Akira knows he has to go down to eat. Sojiro doesn’t open Leblanc until Akira’s had breakfast. Akira hardly ever oversleeps, and if he does, Sojiro opens Leblanc anyway, nags Akira and- if he’s in a very good mood- brings the food upstairs so Akira can eat without disturbing Sojiro’s customers. The black-haired teen stretches his arms before getting up. Morgana’s still asleep, so Akira decided against waking him until he was finished eating. He covers his mouth as a big yawn comes out. Grabbing a toothbrush, toothpaste, clean clothes, and a comb, he descended the stairs.

“Good morning, Sojiro.”

Sojiro nods. “It's about time. I was just about to wake you up myself. Breakfast is already on the table.”

He caught sight of a girl with hip-length orange hair and thick circular glasses wearing a white off-shoulder top with a red splatter pattern. She was also wearing a green faux fur coat and black shorts. She's crouching on one of the cafe chairs and staring intently at her laptop. 

“Hey, Futaba.” Akira greets.

Futaba turns her attention from the laptop to Akira, giving him a cheeky grin. “Good morning!”

Akira chuckles before entering the restroom to wash up. After struggling to comb his unkempt hair he sat at his regular spot near the coffee maker and began to eat Sojiro’s curry. Akira’s been eating Sojiro’s curry for so long, it would be near impossible for him to forget the delectable taste of it. Sojiro makes the best curry and coffee that Akira’s ever had. He’s surprised Cafe Leblanc isn’t that famous. Then again, Akira does like how the cafe is a hidden gem. It’s soothing in a place that isn’t very busy and you can feel close to the regulars that visit. 

At the beginning of Akira's probation, he and Sojiro didn’t get along. Sojiro took in some kid with a criminal record for assault and usually warned him that if Akira messes up, Sojiro would kick him out. Akira couldn’t find a way to connect with his new guardian and decided to try to be a regular teenager in high school again while balancing Phantom Theif life. They were strangers who met by fate. Akira thought their relationship would stay like that until he left. It’s not as if he’d ever see Sojiro again.

Then, one night, Akira asked Sojiro if he needed help in the shop. Sojiro accepted Akira’s offer and instead of paying Akira, Sojiro taught him how to make coffee. Akira’s coffee-making skills are alright, but he’s still got a long way to go if he wants to be on par with Sojiro's coffee. 

When Sojiro found Futaba’s calling card and realized he’d been protecting the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Akira internally panicked. He believed it was the end for him, for all of them, and he would end up going to prison and getting the death penalty. However, that idea never crossed Sojiro’s mind. Akira had helped his daughter and many other people as well. Ever since then, he’s aided the Thieves and formed a strong bond with Akira. 

The teen felt guilty, guilty that someone he never met before took him in. Pitted him. It reminds him of himself. How he helped a woman, a stranger. How he ended up in this mess in the first place. All because of…

“Uh, Earth to Akira? Were you even listening to what I was saying?”

Akira jumps, almost dropping the warm cup of coffee in his hand. The black-haired teen spaced out and didn't realize the short girl beside him sitting with her legs crossed. Futaba looked at him with a concerned expression. 

Futaba playfully punches Akira in the shoulder. "Anyway… Ryuji messaged me. He's almost here, so hurry up!"

Sojiro shakes his head, chuckling, "I'll wash your dishes this time. Don't get into any trouble and have fun."

"I will. Thanks, Sojiro." Just as Akira handed his plate to the older man, the bell of the cafe door jingled.

A teen with somewhat spiky dyed blonde hair strolls inside with a wide smile on his face. He's wearing a purple jacket over a black shirt with a design of a yellow smiley face with multicolor eyes and black jeans. The blonde is bursting with energy, his brown eyes sparkling. "Mornin'!"

"Took you long enough. Bet you stayed up allll night playing video games." Futaba jokes.

"You can’t blame me for losing track of time! Fightin’ that boss was hell! I was running low on HP and SP... and he kept on hittin’ me with powerful attacks..." Ryuji turns to Akira. "Dude, how’d you win?" A mysterious smile appears on the black-haired teen's face, meaning he wouldn't tell.

Futaba winks. "It's fine. We just gotta wait for Akira to finish his coffee, then it’s off to the arcade!" 

Ryuji slings an arm over Akira, “Don’t leave me hangin’! Come on, tell me!”

Instead, Akira softly giggles and brings the almost empty cup to his mouth. Warmth flooded his mouth and rushed through his body as he drinks Sojiro’s coffee. Defeated, Ryuji hangs his head and accepts that his best friend in the whole world will never tell how he beat the boss.

“Well, whatever,” The blonde shrugs. “That boss fight was bullshit, but at least I beat em’. Ready to go?”

Akira mumbles a “yes” which echoed in the cup and thanks Sojiro for the meal. The three teens were about to leave the cafe, but Akira feels something- or someone- is missing and strides upstairs to wake up Morgana. The teen probably should’ve told Morgana that he was going to the arcade last night. However, Morgana was out for the count and Akira went out like a light so he never got the chance. Akira strokes Morgana's fur.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up." Akira says softly.

Morgana stretches, "Good morning." He notices Akira dressed in casual wear: a black coat, a white shirt, and navy blue jeans. Morgana tilts his head to the side, "Are you going out?"

"Yeah. Ryuji invited me to hang out at the arcade in Shibuya last night. I was planning on telling you, but I didn't want to wake you a second time." Akira explains.

Morgana jumps off the bed. "I wouldn't have mind, but thanks for not waking me again." He begins grooming himself, licking his paws and brushing his fur. "I'm going to stay here to have some of Boss' incredible cooking." 

Akira nods, "I'll see you later."

"Naturally." Morgana's stomach growls and Akira smirks. Morgana gives Akira an annoyed glance before scampering downstairs.

_ I don't want this to end.  _

Seemingly out of nowhere, a whisper enveloped by sorrow reverberates in the room. The teen twists his body to see who's whispering, but nobody is there.

_ Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru… and those who I've met during my time here… _

With each phrase, the voice grows in volume.

_ Do I have to continue to lie to them? ...I don't think you can take it any longer. _

_ Once you leave, they'll forget all about you. You'll be all alone again. _

"N-no..." Akira mutters.

_ Don't deny it. You know I'm right. After all, I am you, or rather... the other you. The one you use to mask your pain, your secrets, and your lies. _

A painful headache forces Akira to crumple on the floor. He lands with a loud thump, alerting the others downstairs. Ryuji is the first to make a mad dash for the stairs. 

"Akira!" He yells as he sees his best friend curling in on himself. Akira’s hands are covering his ears and he's yelling to an unseen enemy to stop whispering. Futaba and Sojiro are the second ones to reach the attic, both sharing a concerned expression. Morgana swiftly follows and stops in front of the others.

Ryuji slowly approaches Akira, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find words to calm the panicked teen. He’s only seen this side of Akira once, the day that Akira awakened to Arsene in Kamoshida's palace. Since then, Akira has always been the composed, confident, and clever leader of the Phantom Thieves. Not once did he ever show fear to the tough shadows they’ve fought, taunting them and beating them to a pulp with elegance. But they’re not in the Metaverse right now. They’re in the real world. They’re at Leblanc. There are no shadows here.

_ What the hell is going on?  _ Ryuji thinks.

He bends down to eye level, gazing at Akira with concern. Extending a hand, he asks, “You okay?”

Akira’s wild gray eyes met Ryuji’s. There’s worry evident in Ryuji’s soft eyes, but Akira doesn’t see that. Instead, he sees someone taunting him. Mocking him. Looking down on him. It pisses him off.

"Don't stare at me like that!" Akira lashes out, surprising Ryuji. The blonde stumbled back, unsure if he should feel more bothered or offended that his best friend shouted at him. He balls his hands into fists.

Futaba gasps. Morgana’s eyes widen. Sojiro has had enough and steps in, “Calm down, kid. We just want to help you.” he says in a stern tone.

It doesn’t seem like Akira heard Sojiro at all. The teen lowers his head to the floor and pleads, “I didn’t do anything wrong! Please don’t hurt me!”

Morgana yowls, “Hurt you!? Why would we-”

“STOP!” Akira’s cry makes Futaba cover her ears. She’s certain that everyone in Tokyo heard Akira just now, no matter how impossible it seemed. 

Tears gather in her eyes. She hurries to the older teen's side and doesn't hesitate to embrace him and feels him stiffen at her touch. Akira's gray eyes dart around the room as if he was searching for something of importance. His eyes land on Sojiro, Ryuji, and Morgana for a few seconds, worry visible on each of their faces. Akira glares. Futaba tightens the embrace and Akira's attention shifts to the girl, his violent stare softening.

It's at that moment Akira realizes the voice is gone, he's in the attic of Leblanc, and he's surrounded by familiar faces. Finally, Akira's body relaxes and he weakly wraps his arms around Futaba. Several moments pass as the others in the room stay silent. Morgana slowly paws over to the embracing teens. He brushes his fur against Akira in an attempt to comfort him, silently wishing he was human so he could also join the hug.

Ryuji needed to do something instead of awkwardly twiddling his fingers. Moving to the floor, he pulls the other two into his arms. Akira feels a hand rub his shoulder belonging to Sojiro, the man mumbling about fetching Akira a glass of water.

“We’re here for you... We’re not going to leave. We promise.” Futaba whispers as if she were comforting a crying child.

A shadowy person appears then, lifting Akira's chin with a hand gloved in red. No one else is aware of its presence. Akira's heart is racing as bright golden eyes study him. 

_ The show must go on. _

In the blink of an eye, he disappears.


End file.
